


LAP NEST

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Mech/Mech, Spanking, Spanking with Object, Sticky Sex, Submission, Warped Reality (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Tyrest takes Pharma in hand.





	

Tyrest runs his digits over the valve panel pressing directly into the center.  He hears Pharma win and feels him jerk slightly as the panel slides aside against the pressure.  His other hand slides down Pharma’s spinal strut to rest just above his aft.  Tyrest’s digits smooth over through the lubricants clinging to the folds.  “You are just a wonderful tempting bundle, Pharma,” Tyrest rumbles pleased at the ease his digits sink into Pharma’s valve.

He presses down to hold his jerking medic still as he presses deeper.  He rubs his two digits about the first ring of nodes before pressing against the back wall firmly.  His other hand presses into the bottom of Pharma’s spinal strut.  He holds there and lets his medic try to push back onto his digits.  His engine growls in pleasure at the small squeaky moans coming from the fritzing vocalizer.  The clang of denta biting an armrest makes the judge chuckle.

“Now, now.  No need to be so naughty, Pharma.”

Tyrest pulls away from the nape of Pharma’s back and strikes the round of the flyer’s aft, alternating between sides.  He ignores the growing soreness of his palm as it strikes the pliable metal.  He moves the digits within Pharma’s valve when he feels it squeeze.  When he strikes metal, he pulls the digits back then pushes them in deeply when he lifts his swatting hand.  Tyrest exvents and shifts.

His spike extends to brush the side of Pharma’s hip.  Tyrest grunts at the pressure and continues his swats but tugs the flyer closer to spike.  Blue optics track the transfluid as it begins to collect and fall from his tip.  He shoves the digits deep inside of Pharma and scrapes roughly at the anterior node with his thumb.  The calling lust in Pharma’s field as the medic falls over the edge yanks Tyrest with him.  He swats the medic one last time before doubling over the frame across his lap.

\---

Tyrest rubs at his optics and looks at the screen of the Tyrest Accord.  The lines of transfluid decorating its surface are message enough for why he felt a cool draft over his interfacing equipment.  He pulls his hand away from his depressurizing spike and flops back against the chair.  He lifts the coated hand to study it closely.  A smile crawls over his facial plates.

“Pharma,” he says over the comms, “come to the Accord Center and bring the pet with you.  You have something to atone for.”


End file.
